


Slice-of-Life Pie

by kaelang12



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Asexual Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, crude language, horrible abuse of puns and the english language, platonic sisterhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelang12/pseuds/kaelang12
Summary: So I've finally started writing. Yay. Enjoy these short pieces of fiction.





	1. The Heart Wants What It Wants

5 minutes to 7.

Almost time for the match. Chess Irons, five foot two, 535 pounds, and stupid enough to fight people twice her size, was nervous. Not that she would admit to it; she did have a reputation to maintain. “Are you sure you should be doing this?” She looked to her sister sitting beside her, raising her lowered head slightly. Those icy blue eyes stared right into her own mismatched pair, with a feeling that she recognized as concern.

 _Aw Christ, here comes the speech again_ , came the thought.

“Look, I’ve heard it all before, Colin. _Don’t eat that, Chess, it’s bad fer ya_. _Don’t work too hard, Chess, yer heart’ll give out_. _Don’t wrestle the gator, Chess, you’ll give me a heart attack_.”

“I don’t recall that last one.”

“You had t’ be there t’ see it, and the police confiscated the pictures.”

“Naturally.”

“Dammit, I’m digressin’ here; I’ve fought before, okay? It don’t matter if it’s a fuckin’ troll r’ a drunk Irishman, I’ll live. Gettin’ the pacemaker hasn’t changed a goddamn thing.”

 _This is pointless_ , Colin thought. Chess was more stubborn than a dog trying to avoid bath day. _I should probably be more upset, if everyone else in our family wasn’t **exactly the same**_.

Chess got up from the bench, stretching her limbs, and checking the battery on her leg brace.

“Look at it this way, sis: if I go down, I’ll be goin’ in a way that’ll make our ancestors fuckin’ proud.”

“From a heart attack caused by a heart that beats twice as fast as a human’s?”

“…” “Well, when ya put it that way…”

“*sigh* _Just go out there and fight_..”

Chess grinned. “That’s all I needed to hear.”


	2. Trial of the Ego

_“You’ll never be strong enough; you’re not good enough”_  
“S-SHUT UP,” Sandwina shouted, nervously. She knew she was strong; she had to be for the crowds, for her family.  
“They all love me, everyone. The crowds, my family, my children. I have to be strong for them.”  
  
 _“They’ll forget you, eventually. They all will.”  
_ “N-n-no they won’t. I know it; my husband wouldn…”  
 _“He’ll move on”_  
“THAT’S A FILTHY LIE!”

It was a trick, that much she knew. But it was a good trick. If she let this continue, Sandwina would lose her sanity.

                                 

 

                                                                                                                                             

 

 

 


End file.
